


the wonder of you

by fishyspots



Series: prompts [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Banter, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Episode Related, Episode: s04e04 Girls' Night, Fluff, M/M, just a lot of banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishyspots/pseuds/fishyspots
Summary: “I just want to show my boyfriend a good time.” Patrick soaks in the feeling of speaking without a filter, of calling David what he’s been calling him in his head. He ushers David out of the store and locks the door behind them.David closes his eyes and smiles. Patrick just watches. “You might not want to let your boyfriend get used to food that’s more than moderately edible,” he finally says. He winks at Patrick. “He might never settle for the cafe again.”Or, David and Patrick after the "boyfriends" conversation.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822303
Comments: 21
Kudos: 189





	the wonder of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/gifts).



> back again with another prompt fill! [yourbuttervoicedbeau](/users/kiwiana/) prompted "dinner after the 'boyfriends' conversation" and I was VERY happy to provide. 
> 
> title from the song of the same name.

“Okay, okay,” David puts his hand over Patrick’s heart. It’s warm, and so is Patrick, all gooey inside after the declaration he and Stevie teased out of David. His _boyfriend_. “We really shouldn’t do this here.”

“Kiss? People have seen us kiss here.” Patrick noses along the strong line of David’s jaw to his ear. He hides a smile in his boyfriend’s neck at the sound it elicits from David. David’s shoulder moves, and Patrick whines. He just wants to soak this in. “What are you doing?”

“Waving to Jocelyn,” David says brightly.

“No you’re not.” But Patrick has to leave the warmth of David’s shoulder to check, which he realizes too late was David’s angle. “You’re the worst boyfriend I’ve ever had.” The second he says it, he wants to take it back. It takes a lot for David to take these relationship leaps. Just getting him to leave pajamas in Patrick’s dresser took two weeks.

“Wow.” A second miracle happens to Patrick in the same night when David smiles at him. “This new stage of our relationship is already really welcoming.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I wish I could say the same back,” David says, something tight under the teasing in his voice, “but even with that comment, you’re far from top five worst boyfriends.”

“Wouldn’t they be the bottom five?”

“That’s another whole list, actually,” David says innocently.

It takes a second for Patrick to realize what he walked into, but when he does, he snorts. It's a gross sound, one that Rachel used to screw up her face at and say she loved him in spite of. David smiles wide when he hears it.

At the look in David’s eyes, Patrick wants to ask how long David’s thought of him as his boyfriend. It slipped out so naturally that it can’t have been the first time David put Patrick and the word “boyfriend” together in his head. Patrick can’t even count the number of times he’s wanted to call David his boyfriend, but he’d heard enough from Stevie and David himself to wait for the right moment. To let David lead.

“Can I interest you in taking this conversation to another venue?” David asks. “I feel like if I don’t leave this store in the next hour I never will, and then we’ll have a whole Phantom of the Opera thing going on.”

“Please tell me how you spending any more time in the store will turn you into the Phantom.” Patrick squeezes David’s waist, a move that David has only recently accepted, and lets him up. He immediately misses the weight of David in his lap.

“It’s the candles, okay, and the—you know what? Never mind. Too many stalkery implications.”

“You spend too much time on skincare to ever cover it up with a mask.” Patrick grabs the hand David offers him and stands. Once he’s up, he kisses his boyfriend’s temple. “Ideas for dinner?”

“Well, now I don’t want French food.”

Patrick nods. “That’s good, because I think the cafe would disappoint you if you tried.”

“The cafe disappoints me when I try for most cuisines, but somehow I power through.”

Patrick suddenly wants to do something different. He wants to mark this night down in their shared history with a flourish, the same way he does for their monthly anniversaries. He wants it to be special. “Did you want to go somewhere else?” He asks. “It’s still early. We could make it to that Italian place in Elm Grove.”

David lights up at the thought of carbonara, just like Patrick knew he would. His boyfriend loves pasta, and Patrick loves the way he gets about it, precise and particular like he always is. “That’s pretty far to go for a weeknight."

“I just want to show my boyfriend a good time.” Patrick soaks in the feeling of speaking without a filter, of calling David what he’s been calling him in his head. He ushers David out of the store and locks the door behind them.

David closes his eyes and smiles. Patrick just watches. “You might not want to let your boyfriend get used to food that’s more than moderately edible,” he finally says. He winks at Patrick. “He might never settle for the cafe again.”

Patrick isn’t sure how much further he can push this. “I don’t know if you’ve met my boyfriend,” he says slowly, “but I think he has a secret soft spot for zhampagne and mozzarella sticks with freezer burn.”

“While that might be true, he also has a soft spot for pasta. Shall we go?”

Patrick’s stomach flips when David opens the car door for him when they get to the restaurant. “Thank you,” he manages.

“Thank _you_ ,” David replies. “I can’t imagine how expensive it would be for me to light enough candles to really lean into my Phantom lifestyle.”

Patrick’s going to have "All I Ask of You" stuck in his head all week at this rate.

They’re seated right away, and David orders another glass of wine. Patrick does the same, following David’s lead. He thinks he’s going to like where they end up.

“Would the candles be a business expense, do you think?” David asks.

“I cannot imagine you willingly spending time in a sewer.” Patrick loves his boyfriend, but—fuck. _Fuck_. Patrick shoves a piece of bread in his mouth to keep the words that he’s now desperate to say in his head.

The urge to tell David he loves him settles in. It might be a while, but he kind of likes the low, sure boil of his feelings. It’s comforting, in a way, to be so settled about how he feels for David. And the urge isn’t pressing, he decides. He takes another bite of bread and watches David’s hands sketch out a story about his mom and a horrifying performance on a cruise ship.

He’ll tell David later. Soon, hopefully. Patrick reaches for David’s hand. They have time.


End file.
